RollerCoaster Tycoon:Monthly Poll
2009 April What is your favourite RCT Installment? *RollerCoaster Tycoon - 14 votes *'RollerCoaster Tycoon 2 - 22 votes' *RollerCoaster Tycoon 3 - 15 votes 51 people voted on this poll May What is your favourite shop/stall? *Burgers - 5 votes *Drinks - 3 votes *Fries - 9 votes *Lemonade - 5 votes *Sub Sandwich - 4 votes *Hot Dog - 2 votes *Ice Cream - 2 votes *Hats/ T-shirts - 4 votes *'Information Kiosk - 18 votes' *Restrooms/Bathrooms - 4 votes *Other - 17 votes 73 people voted on this poll June What is your favourite Staff member? *'Handyman - 60 votes' *Mechanic - 12 votes *Security Guard - 4 votes *Entertainer - 8 votes *Park Inspector (RCT3) - 2 votes *Vendor (RCT3) - 3 votes 89 people voted on this poll July/August What is your favourite Ride type? *Transport Rides - 10 votes *Gentle Rides - 4 votes *Thrill Rides - 31 votes *'Roller Coasters - 143 votes' *Water Rides - 11 votes *Shops and Stalls - 10 votes 209 people voted on this poll September What is your preferred method of camera movement? *Right-Click and Drag - 31 votes *Arrow Keys - 12 votes *'Mouse at Window Edge - 43 Votes' 86 people voted on this poll October What type of park do you like to build? *A compact park with lots of small rides - 6 votes *A park filled with lots of roller coasters - 12 votes *A scenic park - 11 votes *A park created to cause harm to guests - 6 votes *'A well-balanced park - 43 votes' 78 people voted on this poll November What is your favorite roller coaster track element? ' *Lift Hill- 3 votes *Vertical Drop- 1 vote *Vertical Loop- 1 vote *Corkscrew- 5 votes *'Sidewinder (Half Loop + Half Corkscrew)- 16 votes *Immelmann Loop (Half Loop + Twist)- 6 votes *Inline Twist- 2 votes *Overbanked Curve- 2 votes *Helix- 2 votes *Vertical Twist- 0 votes *Water Splash- 7 votes *Booster- 5 votes *Brakes- 1 vote *On-Ride Photo- 7 votes 58 people voted on this poll December What is your favorite RCT3 theme? *'Generic - 22 votes' *Western - 4 votes *Spooky - 7 votes *Sci-fi - 9 votes *Adventure - 5 votes 47 people voted on this poll 2010 January/Feburary What is your favourite expansion pack? *Corkscrew Follies/Added Attractions- 11 votes *'Loopy Landscapes- 54 votes' *Wacky Worlds- 4 votes *Time Twister- 10 votes *Soaked!- 36 votes *Wild!- 6 votes 121 people voted on this poll March What is your favourite landscape? *Forest- 4 votes *Farm/Field- 3 votes *Desert- 3 votes *Lake/Ocean/Other Body of Water- 3 votes *Volcano/rocky- 0 votes *'Space (Another planet)- 6 votes' *'Mine- 6 votes' *Beach- 2 votes *Other- 2 votes 29 people voted on this poll April Would you buy a RCT4 *'Absolutely!- 83 votes' *Yes, if it was in 3D- 4 votes *Only if it was isometric- 31 votes *No- 2 votes 120 people voted on this poll May Best Entertainer *'Panda- 37 votes' *Tiger- 4 votes *Elephant- 5 votes *Gorilla- 2 votes *Scarecrow- 1 vote *Pirate- 1 vote *Roman Knight- 7 votes *Alien- 4 votes *Other- 5 votes 66 people voted on this poll June The most important aspect of a ride is the... *Name- 1 vote *Colour Scheme- 1 vote *'Excitement Rating- 52 votes' *Cost- 4 votes *Music- 1 vote *Advertising- 1 vote *Location/Scenery- 14 votes 74 people voted on this poll July What Logo to you prefer? *The New One- 5 votes *'The Old One- 20 votes' 25 people voted on this poll August Which version of the Wiki Logo do you prefer? *'The New One (purple and yellow)- 21 votes' *The Old One (black and yellow)- 14 votes 35 people voted on this poll September No poll was created for this moth October "What is your favorite VIPeep from RCT3? *'Clint Bushton- 16 votes' *Kari Oki- 3 votes *Joe Sluggerball- 3 votes *Cami O- 3 votes *Bob Waterman- 1 vote *Major Smythe- 2 votes 28 people voted on this poll November What is your favorite RCT 1 theming? *'Abstract Theming- 9 votes' *Classical/Roman Theming- 3 votes *Creepy Theming- 2 votes *Egyptian Theming- 2 votes *Jungle Theming- 1 vote *Jurassic Theming- 1 vote *Martian Theming- 1 vote *Medieval Theming- 5 votes *Mine Theming- 3 votes *Pagoda Theming- 4 votes *Snow/Ice Theming- 3 votes *Space Theming- 2 votes *Spooky Theming- 2 votes *Urban Theming- 3 votes *Wonderland Theming- 6 votes 47 people voted on this poll December Would you buy RollerCoaster Tycoon 4? *'Yes!- 61 votes' *Only if there are many new features/rides- 8 votes *Perhaps...- 9 votes *No!- 6 votes 84 people voted on this poll 2011 January What is your favorite Wooden Roller Coaster Train? *'Wooden Roller Coaster Trains- 16 votes' *Wooden Roller Coaster Trains (facing backwards)- 2 votes *Wooden Six Seaters Trains- 8 votes *Wooden Six Seaters Trains (facing backward)- 2 votes *Articulated Wooden Coaster Trains- 10 votes 38 people voted on this poll February/March What is your opinion on a Roller Coaster Tycoon Movie? *It's an awesome idea!- 22 votes *So So- 4 votes *'A Movie!? What were they thinking?- 114 votes' *I don't know- 11 votes 151 people voted on this poll April What do you like more: The Steel Roller Coaster from RCT1 or the Looping Roller Coaster From RCT2 and RCT3? *Steel, because I love the appearance of the trains.- 17 votes *Looping, because it reminds me of Anton Schwartzkopf's coaster trains.- 11 votes *Steel, because you can set the cars backwards!- 2 votes *Looping, because they are rigged to go forwards!- 1 vote *Steel, another reason.- 7 votes *Looping, another reason.- 3 votes *'Umm... It dosen't matter.- 21 votes' TOTAL: Steel Roller Coaster- 26 votes TOTAL: Looping Roller Coaster- 15 votes TOTAL: Doesn't matter- 21 votes 62 people voted on this poll May/June What's your favourite RCT2 rock style theme? ' *Rock Style 1- 2 votes *'Rock Style 2- 41 votes ''' *Rock Style 3- 5 votes *1 and 2- 6 votes *1 and 3- 2 votes *2 and 3- 3 votes *All of them- 8 votes *None of them - 10 votes 77 people voted on this poll July/August '''What is your favorite RCT expansion pack? *'Loopy Landscapes- 122 votes' *Added Attractions/Corkskrew Follies- 41 votes 163 people voted on this poll August/September What color of water do you like best? *'Blue (Natural)-105 votes' *Orange- 3 votes *Green- 7 votes *Acid Green- 9 votes *Pink- 5 votes 129 people voted on this poll September/November What is your favorite expansion pack for RollerCoaster Tycoon 2? *'Wacky Worlds - 34 Votes' *Time Twister - 32 Votes 66 people voted on this poll December/January What is your least favorite moment when playing a scenario? *Losing Money - 12 votes *'A crash caused by a "Station Brake Failure" breakdown - 63 votes' *Failing to complete the scenario successfully - 11 votes *Not allowed to advertise for the park - 2 votes *Not allowed to remove trees or objects (Ex. Rainbow Valley) - 14 votes *Not enough space in a park (Ex. Micro Park) - 3 votes *Guests having negative throughts (Ex. Guests that cannot find the park exit) - 22 votes *Other - 3 votes 130 people voted on this poll 2012 Febuary/March/April What is your favorite original RCT scenario? *Forest Frontiers - 32 votes *Dynamite Dunes - 14 votes *Leafy Lake - 20 votes *Diamond Heights - 21 votes *Evergreen Gardens - 25 votes *'Bumbly Beach - 45 votes' *Trinity Islands - 4 votes *Katie's World - 4 votes *Dinky Park - 3 votes *Aqua Park - 1 votes *Millennium Mines - 3 votes *Karts and Coasters - 3 votes *Mel's World - 10 votes *Mothball Mountain - 2 votes *Pacific Pyramids - 5 votes *Crumbly Woods - 6 votes *Big Pier - 4 votes *Lightning Peaks - 4 votes *Ivory Towers - 7 votes *Rainbow Valley - 2 votes *Thunder Rock - 7 votes *Mega Park - 22 votes 244 people voted on this poll May When it comes to admissions, what do you prefer? *Charging an entrance fee - 34 votes *Charging money for rides - 24 votes *'A combination of the two - 56 votes' 114 people voted on this poll June What is your favorite moment when playing a scenario? *Earning lots of money. - 5 votes *'Defeating the scenario, successfully. - 33 votes' *Having a large plot to a park. - 12 votes *Guests having positive thoughts - 1 vote *Being aloud to advertise for the park - 2 votes *Building alot of roller coasters. - 27 votes *Winning awards (Eg. Best Value Park Award). - 3 votes *Other. - 7 votes 90 people voted on this poll July Which is the best shop/stall added in RCT2? *Candy Apple Stand - 0 votes *'Cash Machine - 54 votes' *Beef Noodle Stall - 3 votes *Sujongkwa Stall - 1 vote *Star Fruit Juice Stall - 1 vote *Hat Stall - 2 votes *First Aid Room - 14 votes *Ice Cream Cone Stall - 1 vote *Iced Tea Stall - 1 vote *Sea Food Stall - 1 vote *T-Shirt Stall - 2 votes 80 people voted on this poll August Will you buying RCT3D? *Yes! The 3D will have an awesome effect! - 9 votes *Yes! Making rides on the go will rule! - 4 votes *Yes! The new story mode looks great! - 0 votes *Maybe! Depends on the price and reviews! - 14 votes *No! Chris Sawyer should be back on programming! - 15 votes *'No! I don't want or own a 3DS! - 47 votes' *No! The graphics look terrible! - 1 vote Totals: *Yes: 13 votes *Maybe: 14 votes *'No: 63 votes' 90 people voted on this poll September/October/November/December/January/February/March What's your favorite addition in RCT2? *Scenario Editor - 41 votes *Roller Coaster Editor - 10 votes *Being able to convert saved games into a scenario - 4 votes *'Being able to use shift key to change the elevations of rides and scenery - 112 votes' *The Bulldozer Button - 7 votes *Being able to build rides without having to manually remove scenery - 31 votes 205 people voted on this poll 2013 April/May/June/July/August Which RCT2 scenario is your favorite? *Crazy Castle - 11 votes *Electric Fields - 2 votes *Factory Capers - 2 votes *Amity Airfield - 4 votes *Botany Breakers - 3 votes *Bumbly Bazaar - 7 votes *Dusty Greens - 1 vote *Fungus Woods - 1 vote *Gravity Gardens - 4 votes *Infernal Views - 4 votes *Alpine Adventures - 1 vote *Extreme Heights - 8 votes *Ghost Town - 5 votes *Lucky Lake - 3 votes *Rainbow Summit - 2 votes *Six Flags Belgium - 0 votes *Six Flags Great Adventure - 2 votes *Six Flags Holland - 1 vote *Six Flags Magic Mountain - 3 votes *Six Flags Over Texas - 6 votes *Build Your Own Six Flags Belgium - 2 votes *Build Your Own Six Flags Great Adventure - 1 vote *Build Your Own Six Flags Holland - 0 votes *Build Your Own Six Flags Magic Mountain - 1 vote *Build Your Own Six Flags Over Texas - 0 votes *'Build Your Own Six Flags Park - 52 votes' *I don't really have a preference, They're all amazing! - 30 votes 156 people voted on this poll September/October You start a new RCT3 sandbox mode, what is the first thing you do? *Hire staff - 4 votes *Build shops/stalls - 1 vote *Edit the scenery - 6 votes *'Build a roller coaster - 24 votes' *Set up fireworks - 4 votes *Build a non-roller coaster ride - 9 votes *Build paths, path items - 10 votes *Name your park - 6 votes *Other - 4 votes 68 people voted on this poll November What is your favorite RCT3D theme? *Basic - 1 vote *Horror - 4 votes *Fantasy - 1 vote *Adventure - 2 votes *Sci-Fi - 2 votes *Atari - 1 vote *'Don't care - 21 votes' 32 people voted on this poll December What is your favorite way to torture guests? *Peep bowling - 5 votes *Ride crash - 5 votes *Drowning them - 13 votes *Trapping them - 6 votes *'I don't torture my guests - 36 votes' 65 people voted on this poll 2014 January What do you think of RCT3? *'It's bad! Go back to old graphics! - 23 votes' *It's basically Thrillville PC. No Rct here... - 8 votes *Love it! All past RCT's should have been like this! - 21 votes *Eh.../ Never played it - 13 votes 65 people voted on this poll February What mode do you use most for a Steel/Looping Roller Coaster? *Continuous circuit mode - 11 votes *'Powered launch mode - 18 votes' *Reversed-inclined launched mode - 3 votes *A combination of modes 1 and 2 - 6 votes 38 people voted on this poll March/April What is your favorite RCT3 scenario? *Vanilla Hills - 1 vote *Goldrush! - 0 votes *Checkered Flag - 2 votes *Box Office - 4 votes *Fright Night - 0 votes *Go with the Flow - 1 vote *Broom Lake - 0 votes *Valley of Kings - 3 votes *Gunslinger - 0 votes *Ghost Town - 4 votes *A National Treasure - 1 vote *New Blood - 0 votes *Island Hopping - 2 votes *La-La Land - 1 vote *Mountain Rescue - 1 vote *The Money Pit - 1 vote *Paradise Island - 3 votes *Others from the expansion packs - 4 votes *'I'm not sure, but they are amazing! - 19 votes' 47 people voted on this poll May What is your favorite RCT game? *'RollerCoaster Tycoon - 38 votes' *'RollerCoaster Tycoon 2 - 38 votes' *RollerCoaster Tycoon 3 - 21 votes *RollerCoaster Tycoon 3D - 1 vote Suggestions Note: A poll should be related to RollerCoaster Tycoon in some way or another. Category:Organisation